


Blues of the Past

by itsbugheadthings



Series: Blue Door Series [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Angst, Broken Engagement, Freedom, Heartbreak, Marriage Proposal, Meant To Be, Other, Sad, Self-Harm, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-01-31 05:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbugheadthings/pseuds/itsbugheadthings
Summary: She gave herself a shake and stepped into the shower. Praying that the water would wash her sins away and that the pain would soften, and become more bearable each day.Walking out of the bathroom she came to a halt. She was beautiful, Betty recognized her. It was the same woman Jughead was with, the woman who made her burn with jealousy and sulk in sorrow. The woman who made her cut skin, and almost bleed to death. She must have sensed my presence because she turned around setting down the last thing she ever received of her father, it was an old antique box, that has been in the Cooper family for generations.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Series: Blue Door Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1494548
Comments: 22
Kudos: 39





	1. Blood and Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> Well part 2, is set about 3 weeks after the previous chapter. Enjoy!

Betty sat her keys down on the kitchen table, careful not to wake Jughead. Since that night a few weeks ago, they couldn’t stop fighting. The first thing he did when she came out of her room was yell at her…and the best thing was is she wasn’t allowed to lock her door anymore.

It didn’t matter anyway, she was secretly working at this coffee shop in the town square, and saving up every penny so that she can move out here as soon as possible. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a massive bang upstairs. She wearily made her way up the stairs and walked towards the sound. She came face to face with the spare room door. She stepped back slightly when something banged on the door. She gulped slightly trying to calm her breathing. Taking a step toward the door, she soon realized what was happening on the other side.

She still loved him, and hearing him with another woman, tore her heart to shreds. She sighed making her way to her room. Her nightmares had semi calmed down, she still woke screaming sometimes but Jughead never showed up. It was like he didn’t care about her anymore.

She walked to her secret hiding place where she kept all of her money, it was an abstract painting, colored with many shades of blue, I painted it myself at art club last weekend, all the sadness and grief transferred from her heart to the canvas, she hated that it reminded her of Jugheads blue eyes and his magnificent blue door. She lifted the painting off the wall and took out the small tin box hidden in the frame of the canvas and added her weeks' pay with the other bills in the box.

She used just what she needed, clothes and other lady things and a few food items here and there. She knows that she hasn’t been eating like she was supposed to, and she lost a lot of weight. She still worked at Jugheads company, being a receptionist wasn’t her dream job…but she desperately needed the money…she counted the stack of green. $9000, Jughead at least paid well and the extra income from the coffee shop helped aswell.

She tucked the box back and hung the painting back up. Moving to the bathroom and stripping out of her work clothes that smell like coffee beans and vanilla extract. Her eyes immediately moved to the bathtub, she always remembered…the blood, the tears but she also remembers the pain…the drowning feeling of sorrow.

She gave herself a shake and stepped into the shower. Praying that the water would wash her sins away and that the pain would soften, and become more bearable each day.

Walking out of the bathroom she came to a halt. She was beautiful, Betty recognized her. It was the same woman Jughead was with, the woman who made her burn with jealousy and sulk in sorrow. The woman who made her cut skin, and almost bleed to death. She must have sensed my presence because she turned around setting down the last thing she ever received of her father, it was an old antique box, that has been in the Cooper family for generations.

‘Oh, you must be Elizabeth.’ Betty's eyes went wide, she stood there like an idiot in a towel.

‘um, yes I'm Betty…and you are?’ she quickly spoke.

‘Katherine.’ She went in for a handshake but stooped when she realized that Betty was naked.

‘Can I ask why you are in my room?’

‘Oh I was looking for the bathroom, must have just stumbled in here by accident.’ Betty called bullshit, the bedroom where they were shagging in had a bathroom.

‘Oh, well can you leave please?’ Betty said in a duh tone.

‘Oh, sorry…I didn’t mean to make you upstet…wouldn’t want a repeat of last time.’ She said a tad too sweetly.

‘what happened last time?’ Betty asked, dreading her answer.

‘Oh, where you wanted to die because Jughead didn’t love you back, and then you weren’t even thankful that he saved you.’ She stood with her mouth agape.

‘Ho-how do you know that?’

‘Oh, honey…don’t you think that he would tell his one true love everything?’ she smirked evilly.

‘Get over it sweetie, Jughead loves me, and not you…he only fucked you because he wanted to get his dick wet. Run back to Rick…even I can tell you were a spoiled little brat. And didn’t appreciate anything he gave or did for you.’ Betty honestly didn’t know what to say or to do. She just stood there. Clenching her fists, trying hard not to cry.

She turned to leave, ut she glanced back and looked down at her hands. ‘keep those hands open, don’t want you to ruin his carpet.’ She smiled and walked out.

Betty stood there for about 15 minutes, before finally getting dressed. She slept in one of Jughead's shirts that he accidentally left here, it was the only thing that comforted her…imagining his arms around her. She sighed and let the tears finally fall free.

*

Betty woke uncomfortably hot and drenched in sweat, shes always thankful when she doesn’t remember the nightmares. She walked out of her room down to the kitchen. She didn’t bother changing out of the shirt…it wasn’t even past 2 in the morning.

She made her way to the large windows and stared out. Taking in the incredible view. Remembering the first time she saw it. And Jughead calling her ‘little dove’. She didn’t even know she was crying until she tasted the salty liquid on her lips. She sniffed, wiping off the tears. She stood completely still when she heard the stairs creak.

She could see Jughead and Kathrine walking down the stairs. She held her breath…looking at them through the reflection of the window. They kissed and Betty winced. He led her through the door. He stood in the frame watching her as she left and closing the door softly.

He turned and stopped. Looking directly at me, wondering if I saw them. ‘Don’t worry Jughead, I met Kathrine earlier.’ A look of shock crossed his face.

But Betty moved, walking quickly up the stairs. She felt something warm in her hands but flinched and pulling away, when Jugheads rough hands made contact with her fresh wounds.

He quickly grabbed her wrists, opening her hand to reveal the inflamed crescent-shaped marks. He sighed, looking her in the eyes, Betty felt the tears welling up in her eyes. His eyes made her feel a lot of things sadness, pain but rage outshined them all.

‘no. You don’t get to care anymore. I don’t want to be the entertainment that you and Kathy gossip about.’ She quickly ran upstairs shutting the door, expecting Jughead.

She wasn’t surprised when the door opened with a loud bang. She looked at him, she didn’t know how to feel.

‘Say something.’ His hoarse voice broke the silence.

‘Yo-you know at least with Rick… I knew what to expect, there was no unneeded suffering with him. But that was because I didn’t love him, I hated him with my whole heart. But with you Jughead, I can't even look at you anymore without that feeling sad.’

‘Little dove.’ After he stuttered those words, I was done…I broke out sobbing, not caring that the salty water was burning my hands. I let out all the emotions that I couldn’t hold back anymore. She suddenly felt strong arms surround her.

‘I’m sorry Betty, but it's too late. I already proposed.’


	2. Pavement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do what exactly Betty? You live in fucking luxury. And now you want to leave because I don’t want to fuck you anymore?” She turns her head away from him, the tears threatening to spill, her one hand curls into a fist and her nails pierce into the old wounds. The other curls around the soft fabric of his Tshirt.
> 
> “3 weeks! 3 fucking weeks ago, you loved fucking me! You know what FUCK YOU Jughead!” I throw his shirt against his hard chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did I post again? I don't know. I just read everything and I was actually wondering what happens next, so I decided to write the last chapter of this part, let's see where it goes. Oh I also notice that Jughead was such an asshole. He was one dominant sonofabitch. Anyways, ignore me and enjoy it?

Oh, fuck no, I push his arms away from my body. I ignored his look of confusion. This man didn’t deserve my sympathy nor my heart. I wept and wept, he made me feel worthless, just another wet hole for him to stick his dick into. He made me crave sexual touch, I wanted passion…his passion.

I pulled out a suitcase stuffing it with the clothes I bought with my money, leaving all his expensive gifts in the dark closet. “What are you doing?” Jugheads voice reaks the cold silence, but I ignore him and continue to pack my things. Changing out of his Shirt I fold it as neatly as I can. I still hold the soft shirt in my hand as I walk to the painful painting. Grab my savings, $25 300…atlest his ‘guilt’ was worth something I suppose.

I return the painting, I decide its best if I cut all my ties once and for all, “Betty! What the fuck are you doing!?” he shouts at me, his hands clenched at his sides. I wheel the large suitcase towards my door, walking down the stairs, Jughead still shouting at me…I tuned him out.

As I reached the front door, I leave my keys on the counter. His rough hand pulls me to look at him, “If you fucking think I'm going to let you leave, you are insane.” He all, ut growls at me. His jaw was clenched, and I ignored his furious gaze.

“This isn’t a hostage situation Jughead. You can not keep me here against my will.” He balls up his fists, knuckles turning white, I almost fear his reaction. Scared that he might hit me. “It’s almost 3 in the fucking morning. I can't let you go out, at this time.’ His voice is strained, obviously trying to control his temper.

“What were you expecting that was going to happen? You marry Kathy, and I’ll just live here?” I hissed angrily, I glared at him. This man was delusional.

“I don’t fucking know? Okay? But we'll figure it out.’ He rubs a hand down his tired face. “What are we going to do? Ignore each other at breakfast? Or I take every meal in my room, and when I try to sleep I hear you two going at it, and I try tuning out the noise, but I can't. I can not do this anymore Jughead.” I state sadly at him, I was defeated and filled with sorrow. “Do what exactly Betty? You live in fucking luxury. And now you want to leave because I don’t want to fuck you anymore?” She turns her head away from him, the tears threatening to spill, her one hand curls into a fist and her nails pierce into the old wounds. The other curls around the soft fabric of his Tshirt. “3 weeks! 3 fucking weeks ago, you loved fucking me! You know what FUCK YOU Jughead!” I throw his shirt against his hard chest. I turn and storm out the blue door, I was so desperate to enter 7 months ago, but now I don’t want to see another blue thing in my life.

“Betty! For fuck's sake! Get in the fucking house.” He yanks my wrist harshly again, I stumble and fall, my hands catching my fall, the pavement cuts into my soft and shredded palms, I hiss in pain. “Oh fuck, shit Betty I'm so sorry.” He hastily moves to help me up but I push him away. “Leave me the fuck alone!” I wobbly get up on my feet, I dust my knees off and gently remove the small rocks stuck in my hands. I sniffed, the different emotions weighing my heart down, I rub my temples, a painful headache already forming. “What do you want me to do, Betty? I already promised myself to her, and I can't take it back!” he growls angrily at me, I shake my head. “You’re not fucking married! You didn’t promise her anything!” he looks uncertain, but doesn’t say anything. “Do you love her? If you loved her, we could go back inside and I’ll leave a few weeks before Katherine moves in. Do you love her? If you don’t, I don’t know why I’ll stay, because you’ll ‘love’ her and you’ll never love me. And I can't keep up with all the different cracks in my heart, It will shatter when I see you kiss, even just_ hug_,” I stare him down. He doesn’t answer, “Answer me, Jughead.” I demand of him, “No, I don’t love her.” I scoff, “thought so,” I murmur softly to myself. “Then why are you marrying her? If you don’t even love her.” I speak a little louder.

“Thar is none of your business.” I go to slap him, my hand still raised in the air. I curl it into a fist and drop it defeatedly at my side. I close my eyes, my damaged heart processing the emotions. I feel a few traitorous tears escape from my closed eyes. I turn away and start walking down the driveway, he doesn’t come after me. “Betty! Please just get inside!” he yells, but I don’t look back, the tears now free-falling. “Betty! Please!” I gulp in air and keep walking. “_Little Dove_!,” I come to an abrupt halt, I turn back to look at him, his face painted in sadness and his hands in his hair, “Please, little dove. We…we can figure this out.” I sadly look at him.

I sniff, wiping my eyes are useless as the tears don’t stop, “Bye Jughead.” My feet carry me as fast as they can, I don’t turn back, I know he isn’t there. I couldn’t feel his strong and domineering persona anymore. I finally drop down on the curb, in front of the residential gates, I sob into my hands, the salty tears stinging the fresh wounds.

“Well, Well, Well…what do we have here?” A chuckling voice sounded behind her, her tears immediately stopped. She couldn’t even catch another breath as Rick pulled her into the darkness of the empty street.

[Tumblr🦋](https://itsbugheadthings.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Suggestions? Theories?


End file.
